left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle
Rochelle, also called Ro for short, is one of the Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2, voiced by Rochelle Aytes. She is 29 years old and comes from Cleveland. She likes to communicate with the world and therefore became an associate producer in journalism. Her news station recently promoted her and sent her to Savannah, the location of the first campaign, to produce a story on the odd occurrences that were happening. Her T-shirt features an image of the English electronic band, Depeche Mode. Official Description Relationships with other Survivors Rochelle treats the other Survivors a bit like co-workers and sometimes tries to distance herself from them. She also tends to be flirtatious and kindly towards her teammates and calls them 'gentlemen' from time to time. * Coach: Rochelle and Coach have a friendly relationship, encouraging him when he says he is hurt. Though when Coach dies, she seems to have certain disrespect for him, asking if Coach was his first or last name, though this may be an attempt to lighten up the situation as a method of coping. * Ellis: Rochelle and Ellis are friendly towards each other. She tends to treat Ellis somewhat like a little brother, just as Ellis treats Rochelle as if she were his big sister. They joke around during the campaigns and each is sad when the other dies. * Nick: Rochelle seems to be friendly to Nick, though occasionally yelling at him less when he attacks her. She seems to mourn the most when he dies, saying such things as, "I'll miss you Nick. You were good to me." Though she also will show some disrespect, saying that at least Nick is dressed for the funeral (though this may also be a method of coping, as with asking if Coach was his first or last name.) Rochelle is also quick to side with Nick when Ellis yells at him for killing the pilot of the rescue helicopter, but this could also simply be her own opinion. Quotes See: Rochelle/Quotes Notes *The designers of Left 4 Dead 2 changed Rochelle's clothing designs several times. In the trailer, she is wearing an orange shirt, the designers then changed the it to a red, then a pink Depeche Mode shirt. Her hair has also received some minor changes; the designers changed its color from brown to black, and made it shorter, from a waist low ponytail, to a bun. *The "big name news station" Rochelle worked for was Eyewitness 10 News, as seen in the photo included in her official description. Uninfected CEDA agents can also be seen in the background as well as an unknown camera operator who took her photo. In addition, it is worth noting that a couple of vans belonging to this same news station can be seen in The Town. *In the Dead Center poster, Rochelle can be seen holding both a chainsaw and a machete. This is not an in-game feature, since the designers removed dual-wielding melee weapons after several tests, and it is purely aesthetic for the poster. *Rochelle shares her name with her voice actor, Rochelle Aytes. *Rochelle's Depeche Mode T-Shirt is an avatar award for Xbox 360 users when saving Gnome Chompski from the "Dark Carnival" Campaign. *Because Rochelle works for a news station, her quotes, "Knights of Columbus, this hurts!", and "Son of a bee-sting, this hurts!" are most likely references to the movie, "Anchorman". Will Ferrell shouts these lines when injured during the movie. *She is referred to as "producer" in the in game files. *Also if you listen carefully when a witch is nearby she will actually whisper witch sounding just like Zoey. *During The Passing She and Nick, Coach and Ellis will meet up with the original Left 4 Dead Survivors and will chat to Zoey about how the 2 of them are the only 2 women alive on earth in the game. Gallery Image:Rochie.jpg|Rochelle as she appeared in E3 version of The Parish poster. Image:PCG-620x.jpg|Rochelle on the magazine cover of PC Gamer, August 2009. Image:OXM0809coverUS.jpg|Ellis and Rochelle on the cover of the August 2009 issue of the Official XBOX magazine. Image: Render-rochelle2.jpg|Rochelle with a Combat Shotgun as seen in game Image:Rochelle_in_real_life.jpg|Rochelle's face model, Shanola Hampton. bg_rochelle.jpg|A close up photo of Rochelle References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead 2